Journey to the Past
by sweetnsilver
Summary: Daphne returns to Coolsville after having spent four years over seas for college. Will her return trip home be everything she hoped for or will ghosts of her past continue to haunt her mind?


A/N: Ok, so I deleted my other Scooby Doo fic. It just wasn't coming out the way I planned, and I wasn't pleased with it in the least, so instead I'm posting this. I hope you enjoy! Italics are thoughts or memories.

The first chapter's title is inspired from the song "Boston" by Augustana and the title of the story is inspired from the song "Journey to the Past" from the Anastacia OST, although it has nothing to do with the song...or movie (but I'm sure you knew that).

Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby Doo or any of its characters. If I did, there would be more Daphne and Freddie Scenes. Nor do I own any of the songs I used.

* * *

Chapter 1

Boston

Daphne Elizabeth Blake, now the age of 21, had just graduated from Oxford University. After spending four years in England, she had finally returned to the place she called home, Coolsville, Ohio. She tugged two large wheeled suitcases along, one in each hand, as she made her way towards the exit of the airport; she really wished college had taught her how to pack lighter. The heels of her strappy sandals clicked and clacked against the overly waxed tiled floor of the airport. Her arms were sore from lugging around her bulging suitcases. She picked up her pace to a run, well the kind of running four inch heels aloud one to do so, in a hurry to greet the Ohio air she hadn't smelled in so long.

Daphne didn't really know why she was returning home, other then the fact that she had just graduated from college. Probably in hope of reuniting Mystery Inc, which no doubt would be a lost cause. They seemed to have grown out of it, each deciding to pursue dreams that didn't involve crime solving, except for Shaggy of course, who had decided to stay in their beloved home town and attend the University of Coolsville. If only the other three had decided to follow suit, it sure would have saved a lot of heartache. But no, Velma had to rush off to Harvard, having applied early decision, in hopes of one day working for NASA, and Fred, he had to attend Yale.

Daphne Blake, Danger Prone Daphne that is, had to go all the way to Oxford, England just to study pre-medicine. She had lived up to her nickname; four years couldn't even make it disappear. She had tripped down steps, fallen in the cafeteria, or outside when she and her friends had decided to take a walk. The redhead was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't even noticed that she had walked into someone until she felt the force of the collision knock her down.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" she heard the voice bellow through her ears, causing her to freeze. She couldn't remember how to stand up, and even if she did she didn't think she could. It felt as if suddenly she had been cemented to the airport floor. Daphne could recognize that voice from a mile away, the very voice that had haunted her dreams every night for the past four years. She watched him bend down and grab the duffel bag that had slipped off his shoulders and land by her feet. She had just managed to live up to her nickname once again.

His cerulean eyes met hers in an instant, as he too seemed too shocked to move. She didn't know whether or not she had begun hallucinating, but it seemed as if she had seen a spark flicker between them and stab her with a jolt. She remembered those eyes well; his eyes had the capability to suck her in with no hope of returning. It was those same eyes that used to look back at her lovingly, but now they seemed indifferent, distant, and cold. He tore his gaze away from her, clearing his throat as he did so. "Daphne?" he whispered after what seemed like several excruciating hours that had ticked away. The sound of her name seemed to have pulled her to her senses and she stood up, dusting off her designer black mini skirt.

The beating of her heart grew louder; causing the noise of the people milling about to vanish, the crowd faded into the background and all that seemed apparent was she and Freddie Jones. She scrutinized his face, his same striking features were still visible, still persistent, yet the boyishness had matured casting an even more handsome physical appearance. The familiar subtle scent of his cologne wafted over to her, lingering in the air around her, as intoxicating as ever. His eyes turned back to her for a fleeting second, bearing into hers, the blue more blinding than she remembered as painful memories fell crashing around her.

xoxoxox

_Her red hair fell down her upper back in curls with tiny flower shaped pins scattered about that shimmered whenever the light caught them. She was dressed in a strapless lilac ball gown that fell to the floor in the most beautiful satin she had ever seen. Iridescent beads dominated the top portion of the dress and were scattered across the hem in a fashionable manner. To the audience she was breathtakingly beautiful and so joyous over the fact that she was sharing this moment with the boy she loved, the boy whose arms she was currently in._

_His arms were wrapped around her back, holding her ever so tightly; knowing how much this girl that he loved with all his heart was broken. She rested her head against him like a child begging for affection as he rubbed her back comfortingly. Her long lashes fluttered, her large aquamarine eyes glistened, but the boy that held her knew the soul reason why. Daphne was trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. Her heart pounded painfully against her chest, a heart that had been shattered along with their deteriorating relationship._

'…_When the flowers gaze at you_

_They're not the only ones that cry when they see you…'_

_The redhead wished that invisible lump in her throat would disappear as her eyes wavered against his gaze. She turned her glance around the dance floor, they were the only ones left, everyone else had tired to their seats, but they were too fallen to move, and therefore continued to sway to the music. She was grateful he held her; she might have collapsed if he let her go. She looked so broken, so fragile that he wished there was something more he could do. _

_Her gaze fell to Shaggy and Velma sitting at their table, gazing at each other amorously, they would no doubt last a lifetime. She listened to the song they swayed to, trying to absorb the music and lyrics, but they didn't uplift her mood in the least, and instead made the whole situation a more of a reality. Her strawberry glossed lips quivered from the mere thought of it all. _

'…_You don't know me_

_You don't even care_

_You don't know me_

_You don't wear my chains…'_

xoxoxox

The redhead wheeled herself out of her thoughts, her eyes stung, prickled with tears. "What are you doing here?" she choked out, her voice coming out in a higher pitch than intended.

"I'm home," Freddie replied nonchalantly, "it was good to see you." Before her brain allowed her to continue he was gone, woven into the sea of people surrounding her. She wanted to shout to him to wait, but it was too late.

xoxoxox

Jenkins, the family's most trusted butler, greeted her outside, limo in tow. She didn't mean to bear that look of disappointment when he took her in an embrace; she just wished that her parents could pull themselves away from their hectic schedules just this once to pick their only daughter from the airport. Plus, there was still her collision with that certain blonde haired blue eyed guy she just couldn't seem to get rid of. "It's good to have you home, Miss. Blake," Jenkins replied holding the young redheaded woman at arms length. Daphne smiled, taking in a whiff of the Ohio air she had missed. Her face crumpled as she nearly gagged from the smell, what was that anyhow?

"Seems the air couldn't improve in four years," Jenkins added with a light smile and Daphne couldn't help but laugh at his little statement. "Is something the matter, Miss. Blake?" he asked catching her distant mood. Daphne shook her head as he opened the car door for her, she didn't feel like expressing her depressed moos right now, and besides it would probably only create unnecessary drama. Jenkins didn't push the matter further, despite the fact that he wasn't at all convinced of her reply, and for that Daphne was grateful.

xoxoxox

She gazed at the Blake Family Manor as the gate slowly opened and the limp pulled up the long driveway. It looked the same always, minus a few minuscule details in the usage of flowers. She walked up the stone steps, the door opened before her. What she wouldn't have given to see the excited faces of her friends, ready to shower her with hugs. Her mother, Elizabeth, kissed each cheek; her father, George, kissed her forehead. "Sorry we didn't make it to your graduation, dear," her mother said placing a hand to the small of her back and leading her daughter into the house.

"It's ok," Daphne muttered stepping into the rather spacious foyer, "grandpa, grandma, and a whole line of relatives filled the void." Her father looked at her in slight alarm, knowing their absence had hurt his daughter deeply.

"We're throwing you a graduation party," George spoke up adjusting his black suit, "how's that sound?"

"Wonderful," Daphne lied in a flat tone, as if a graduation party was suddenly supposed to make the fact that her own flesh and blood missed and important milestone in her life was suddenly okay.

"Now, dear, are you sure about the U of C for med-school?" her mother spoke up, pulling a face, "Oxford was so prestigious." She sighed, "What about John Hopkins University?"

"Mother," Daphne interrupted, "we've been through this several times…besides, I missed home."

"Leave her alone, dear," her father added after placing a hand on his wife's shoulder, "let her make her own decisions." Daphne turned to look up at her father with a smile and he winked at her in return.

xoxoxox

Daphne let out a grateful sigh once she had entered her bedroom, appreciative to get away from her parents who had been suffocating her with questions left and right. Her aquamarine eyes glanced around the room, it was just as she had left it. From the purple walls to her queen sized bed a monochromatic purple comforter. Her desk still bore her Oxford accessories, her grandfather had sent over from England long before she had been accepted, the only accessory missing was her beloved navy sweatshirt, which was somewhere in one of her suitcases.

She plopped up onto her bed with her laptop, too tired to unpack. Her eyes fell to the photograph frame placed gingerly upon her nightstand. She let out a sigh as she leaned over and grabbed it. She felt her eyes water as she glanced back at the glossy picture encased within. There stood Fred Jones not looking at the camera, but the girl in his arms, she. She perched the frame back in its rightful place as she looked around the room, noticing other pictures of she and Fred or the gang. She never had the chance to through out the remnants of their relationship…their happiness seemed to vanish so suddenly.

xoxoxox

_"Still mad at your parents?" Freddie asked while playing with her hand. _

_Daphne pulled her hand away, lying on her back now, "Yes." He smiled, hovering over her, perched on his forearms. Daphne smiled back at him affectionately as her aquamarine eyes met his electrifying blue ones. He tilted his head ever so slightly and pecked her nose. She giggled as he pulled away, grinning back at her. "Do you think we can make it?" she asked while playing with the hem of her shirt. _

_Freddie chuckled, "the distance…yes." Before she had the chance to continue he pressed his lips against hers. _

_Daphne chuckled as she pulled away and sat up; nearly knocking him over. "I love you, Freddie Jones." _

xoxoxox

She shook her thoughts aside as she lifted her laptop open, they sure loved spending every ounce of time they had together, even if they were upset or bored out their minds. Her lips curved upwards into a smile once she had noticed that her inbox was filled with emails from friends who would still be happy to see her. The first one was from Norvile 'Shaggy' Rogers:

From:

To:

Daphne,

Great to have u back, can't wait to see u at the U of C in the fall. I know u'll love it. C u tomorrow at ur party, until then take care.

Shaggy

P.S: Scooby says hi, but with the 'R' sound.

The redhead laughed silently, emails from Shaggy were always hilarious. She missed him and Scooby, she missed their phobias, missed their food loving persona. She smiled scrolling down to her next email, which was from her best friend, Velma Dinkley.

From:

To:

Daphne!

I'd come to see you today, but you're probably jet-legged. I'll see you at your graduation party. Missed you lots, and graduation was amazing, send pictures real soon.

Love,

Velma

Daphne sighed, lying back onto her bed as a yawn escaped her lips. She hated the fact that her parents were throwing her this graduation party. She didn't want to see him, she didn't want to see that blonde hair or those blue eyes of his; because seeing him brought back every painful memory she had lived four years ago. Sure, they had been happy before that, very happy in fact, but it all just seemed to go down the drain in the end. She stifled another yawn as her eyelids began feeling like lead…at least she'd get to see Shaggy, Velma, and Scooby

* * *

A/N: That's chapter 1. Tell me what you think in the form of a lovely review. OK, so I made up email addresses for them, and for some reason every time i type them they don't show up...grumbles.


End file.
